


ANY ONE SHOTS YOU WANT

by 5secondsoftumblr



Series: Everything One Shots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Basically Anything, Bulimia, Choking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecurity, M/M, Riding, Sad, Self-Harm, Smut, Spanking, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5secondsoftumblr/pseuds/5secondsoftumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment any stories you want really kinky or angsty or anything with a happy ending, I'm open to everything so comment below what you'd like and I'll start writing. One shots will be added to this series when they're done so make sure you check back to read them :)) xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey! So I haven't written anything in a while and thought why not ask if any of you had any one shots you wanted done? These one shots can be extreme to just fluff so I've tagged some things but feel free to comment anything! Looking forward to seeing what you guys want ;) 

ALSO I HOPE TO GET THESE UP VERY QUICK AND THEY WILL BE LONG SO WOO

PLEASE ONLY PUT REQUESTS ON THIS ONE WHEN I POST THE ONE SHOTS IN THE SERIES :)))


	2. First One Shot :))

Here's the link to the first one shot <3 I'll post the links here I think??

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/4956370>


End file.
